


Forbidden Desire

by Ivy_Sylph



Category: Naruto
Genre: Edo Tensei Izuna, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-31
Updated: 2018-12-20
Packaged: 2019-08-11 11:46:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16474958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ivy_Sylph/pseuds/Ivy_Sylph
Summary: 'Even in Death and Hell, I won't give up on you...'Because in the end, he was just another mortal, and no matter how hard he try to deny it, to suppress it, he still has a heart and still has feelings.-------Tobirama & Edo! Izuna, you have been warned.





	1. Desire

**Author's Note:**

> English is not my First Language, thank you for your patience.

Sometimes, he wondered how could someone's body be that cold. He remembered human's body supposed to be warm, like his own, yet, all he felt was this coldness. However, it wasn't like he could blame him... Small pause from his thought, he tilted his head slightly to look at him, the familiar face, and he had to admit, the man was quite handsome, good-looking as well, even if he aware he shouldn't feel or think like that. Red orbs gazed into those dark orbs, then slowly followed those crack lines on his face. 

  
Ah,

  
  
It wasn't his fault, after all, the man was dead. His heart stopped beating, his blood stopped moving and this was nothing but a dead body. Yet, right there, the man was alive - dead but alive, something unheard, no? But there was one thing he could be sure of, he didn't hate the coldness from him,  didn't hate his touch nor the fact this person was nothing but a corpse. After all, he was the one who disrespected his rest, the one who called him back from his dead. How could he hate him when he was the one responsible for everything? He was the one who killed him, and also the one who called him back, ironic, no? Unfortunately, he had no regret over his actions. Right or wrong, in the end, it was just people's opinions, it didn't matter what they think, after all, who were they to judge him?

  
  
Lifted one hand up, he caressed his cheek carefully, ruby orbs never left the figure in front of him even just for once. How pathetic, but this was his last resort, to keep him from insanity, because in the end, he was still human, still had feeling and still had a heart. Chuckles escaped his lips, but instead of a happy one, it was more like he was mocking himself. The proud Senju, in the end was nothing but another mortal, and no matter how tough he acted, deep inside, he was far from perfect. Haunted by the dead of his own family, it was a miracle he still hadn't turn his back to the world and try to burn it down. After all, it was their fault that his brothers were all dead... And of course, his fault as well, because he wasn't strong enough to protect them.   
  
He could feel a hand on his white locks, caressed and stroked it gentle, beside Hashirama, only this man could do that to him. Clearly, he knew he shouldn't let him do that, nor keep him by his side like that, after all, he was alive and the man was dead. Not to mention... This person was an Uchiha, and in the world's eyes, Tobirama loathed the Uchiha. Indeed, he waried of them, couldn't bring himself to trust them the way Hashirama did, but even so, he knew, it wasn't about him but about Konoha, about his anija's wish. He could never forgive them for taking away his brothers, but he didn't loathe them, nor wanted to kill them. The Uchiha were mad, but who say Tobirama was sane? His feeling for them was complicated, he waried of them, but the one he loathed and hated was Madara. Not just because of the close bond the man share with his anija, but also because...

  
  
Madara _**stole**_ Izuna's eyes.

  
  
People may wonder why did Tobirama even care about such things when he and Izuna were enemies, indeed, it was also a question he had asked himself so many times... But were they really enemies? They fought against each other again and again on the battle field, if Hashirama's opponent always Madara then his was Izuna. However, people never aware they actually had known each other since they were just a brat, why else would they knew each other's name during that meeting at the river? Unlike their brothers, they were better at keeping secret, and even if they were mean to be enemies, mean to kill each other, it didn't stop them from practising together. He wouldn't call them friends, but he knew, no one knew him better than Izuna and no one knew Izuna better than him, not even their brothers.   
  
Yet, Madara took away Izuna's eyes... The eyes that had seen everything, from the moment when he was just a brat, until they were both adult... Things that he could never show anyone else, Izuna was the one who witnessed all, and then, Madara had it. Tobirama hated him, loathed him, wanted to kill him, to give Izuna back those eyes, beautiful onyx eyes, but he knew he couldn't. Not just because of Hashirama, but also because he knew just how much Izuna loved his brother.

  
  
Fortunately, it was all alright now, after all, Madara was dead, and Izuna was there with Tobirama, even if Izuna was just a dead body. Was he insane for keeping him like this? Tobirama was unsure, because in the end, genius and insanity were separate only by a thin line. Deep in thought, he never noticed the dark look from his partner, and before he knew it, the arms around him suddenly became tighten, successful snapped him out of his thought.   
  
**"You shouldn't think of something else beside me."**  
  
Possessive tone, and perhaps if it was someone else, no doubt Tobirama would show him why he was fear, but this was Izuna, and even if he wouldn't admit it, Izuna was as important as his siblings. He had no idea when did it start, but when he noticed it, the seed had already grown into vines and wrapped around his heart tightly. There was no escape for him, even thought Izuna was long dead, he was still caged by him. But sometimes, he wondered, was he the only one who feel that way? When the Uchiha was still alive, they had no time to discuss such thing, and even if they did, Tobirama wasn't the type to be honest about his feelings, he was stubborn and was taught to hide away his emotions. It made him wondered, everything Izuna did those days, were it because of the Edo Tensei Jutsu, especial when Tobirama was his 'master'. Even though he didn't try to enslave him and tried to give him as much freedom as possible, his desire was strong and it made him unsure if it would affect the jutsu in some way.

  
  
**"Izuna?"**

**"Yes?"**  
  
Hesitated, but perhaps Izuna could feel it as well, because the hug became tighten. Their position was rather strange for someone like them, with Tobirama leaned against him while holding a scroll, and Izuna had his arms around his hips, held him close and tight against his own freeze body. No doubt people would feel so shock to see the grumpy Senju acted that way toward an Uchiha - as if he was a lazy leopard who finally behaved nicely after so long. Unfortunately, there was no one there beside them, it wasn't like someone would dare to enter this place without Tobirama's permission.  
  
**"You aren't allow to leave my side."**   
  
There was a small pause as Tobirama placed his scroll beside them before turned over, face to face with Izuna and arms hung carelessly over his shoulder. He killed him and it was also Tobirama who gave him a second chance, even if it was like he was enslaving him... So what if Tobirama gave Izuna as much as freedom as possible, it was just the mind, because in the end, this Uchiha could never leave the stubborn Senju, it was an order, something Izuna couldn't fight back.   
  
**"You are mine... And even in death, you still belong to me."**   
  
Warm breathe against Izuna's ears, and they were the only one who could hear it, but it was as if this was a spell, tied them together forever and ever. Because while love was complicated, it was also simple, sometimes, all it took was one meeting. It wasn't love at first sight, but no matter when and where, once they met, there was no doubt they would leave a big impression in the other, this was their Fate and Destiny, something no one could deny. Red strings wrapped around them, yet, even without seeing it with their own eyes, they already knew, there was no escape - or at least, this was how Tobirama felt. Tied down by Izuna, perhaps, it wasn't that bad, no?

  
  
**"I belong to you, and you are mine, Tobirama."**  
  
From the hidden angle, redness flashed over those dark orbs, but it was so fast that it made people wondered if this was just their imagine. However, it was very real, after all, Uchiha was known for their insanity...   
  
Truth or lie, deep inside, Tobirama knew it no longer matter, because as long as he had him - Izuna, it was all good. So what if this was created by his own desire, what if it was just a lie, it was his own paradise, made by Edo Tensei...   
  
' _ **Even in Death and Hell, I won't give up on you...'** _  
  
It didn't matter if it was in the past, present or future, Izuna was, is and will always be Tobirama's desire...   
  
Life after life, no matter how many time they reincarnate, it would always be the same, because this was what mean to be, forever and ever...

 

**To be Cont.**


	2. Reverse

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes... we should be careful of what we wish for and who we invite into our home.

** Forbidden Desires 2 **

 

Once upon a time, there was a hero, he fought again and again, until he could no longer fight, until his body collapsed from all the strains and stress, but worry not, surely, in the end, with his friends by his side, the hero will move pass his limit and defeat the villains. That is how the story goes, isn't it? Hero always success and survive in the end. All they need are courage and determine, correct?

 

Wrong!

 

Body ached in pain, wounds and injures covered his entire body, chakra coil all dried out, broken and bloody, the proud Senju could only laid there, against the cold ground. He successed, his students escaped and he destroyed the whole army himself, but at what cost? The ground was covered in blood, the enemies's and his own, everything seem to spin and his vision became blurry, but did he even care? This was the end, wasn't it? Konoha would be fined in his students's hands, he was tired, of war and everything, tired of this life, what was the point when everyone he wanted to protect no longer there? His niece and nephew, they still had their mother, Mito was a powerful woman, he trusted her would do it good.

 

There was no regret, and funny how he welcome Death just as Death welcome him, never before did he think such one day would come. Tired from the lost of blood, everything seem to become darker and the last thing flashed through his mind, beside his brothers, was the familiar sharingan, one that he could never forget. . .

 

**[Izuna...]**

.

.

.

**_'You should always be careful about what you wish, because sometimes, miracle may happen, just not in the way you expect.'_ **

 

He should have known better than summoning the Uchiha, shouldn't even allow himself to be that weak and called upon the damn bastard during such state. But there was no if, and of fucking course, not a chance to turn back. Snapped open those bloody orbs, the first thing he realized - he was death, yet, he was there, called back by his very own jutsu, and the bastard, both of them, Madara and Izuna, they were there. Ah. It seems both Hashirama and him had failed in killing them, while he did successed taking away Izuna's life, his jutsu was everything Madara needed to bring his brother back to live. Those cursed eyes, truly a powerful tool, and he regretted not sensing this more early. Now, a slave of the Edo Tensei - with his power suppressed - Tobirama found himself at lost, yet, he would never allow himself to show fear against them.

 

_A machine, no matter how broken he was, needed to remain the same, heartless and without emotions, wasn't it?_

 

How Madara found Izuna, how he bring his brother from Tobirama's house and break the seal barrier - the younger Senju probably never figure out, but he shouldn't be so surprise, Madara was the only one beside Hashirama could give him trouble while fighting, he thought the man was dead, his brother blamed himself for his best friend, but they were all tricked. How and Why no longer necessary, dark orbs - filled with such hatred - gazed straight at those Sharingan, what else left for him to be afraid? Already captured, a slave, and all he wanted was to laugh at himself, for his foolish. His whole life, he was so strong, yet, just one single moment, and things was never the same anymore. He was so arrogance, now he paid the price, a tiger, even kept as pet, still a tiger, just like Izuna.

 

"I could kill you, I could torture you for everything you did to me."

 

Spoken with these very same tone, one that made Tobirama full alerted, of course Izuna would remember all of it, the memories when he still alive and the time when he was called back as Edo by the Senju. Unfortunately, he was a stubborn person, far too headstrong for things like this that he refused to look away, and even then, he already bit his lower lip hard enough. There was no blood, no actual pain, just what he experienced when alive and his mind played trick on him... But then, was it that bad?

 

Tobirama could trick the whole world, to make them think that he was alright, but beside his brothers, Izuna probably the only one that could see through it. Not just because the time they spent, but the strange bonds they shared as well. They were rivals, hell, even enemies, but at the same time, they were also more, knew each other since young. Slender fingers - things that once so cold, now as warm as a living person - caressed the Senju's cheek, down to his neck, however, it had yet to stop, instead it moves lower and lower, as if teasing the Senju. Chuckles could be heard from the Uchiha, he was feeling quite good, especial when he was the one on control and the proud Senju, the man who killed him, was on his knees before him like that. Indeed, the feeling was addicted.

 

There were many things he could do to him, still, he didn't wish to do so. The way he felt for him, it was complicated, just like how Tobirama feels. Cursed - both of them, fortunately, it wasn't such a big deal for Izuna. Longed for him, and after way too many years, he finally had him within his grab, something filled his chest, and indeed, it was happiness. No longer should they care about the world and their opinion, no longer should they fight and try to kill each other just for their clan's sake, this world could be hell, and Izuna would still make this paradise for both of them.

 

Twisted - how he loves him, but all the Uchiha were insane, no?

 

Silence seem to be the only thing, Tobirama wondered just exactly what Izuna was thinking, he trusted that he wouldn't be tortured or humiliated, however, just the thought of how Izuna remembered everything they did - it was enough to make him feel ashamed. Dust pink covered his ears, which only made Izuna enjoyed it even more. This was going to be a wonderful moment of his life, it was a pity the Clan betrayed his brother, but soon, everything would fall into place, he trusted his brother's abilities, and with him by his side, nothing could go wrong. Not to mention....

 

Sharingan once again returned, Izuna brought him closer, guided him up from the cold ground and stroked his index over the Senju's sinful lips. Yes, they would success, especial with Tobirama there as well, everything were perfect, and not just due to the jutsu, he was going to make the Senju submitted to him completely, heart, mind and body.

 

"Don't."

 

Lips parted, moved against his finger like that, so invited - something he would gladly accepted. Wasted no time, he thrusted his finger in, deep inside and down to his throat, stroked against his tongue and tugged on it playfully once he added another in. Choked on those fingers, though, he didn't even gag, seems like his gag reflex was gone after he came back as a dead body. Still, this never happened to him before, his stomach twisted and he could hardly think, too focus on those fingers. In and out, Izuna enjoyed fucking his lips and tongue so roughly and yet all Tobirama could do was accepted it - unlike how he treated the Uchiha, most of his will was controlled by him - there was little he could do, at least he was still himself. Groaned and panted, he tried to make it easier for himself by working his tongue against those fingers. The Senju was wise enough to suck and nip on it while running his tongue against those fingers, saliva dripped down to his chin, gaze broken from where it once looked at - eyes unfocused and clouded, choke and gasp sounds could be heard - something Izuna found himself loving way too much. Eventually, the fingers removed itself from his mouth, not before showing Tobirama how it was coated in his own saliva. His mind was still spinning, but the view was enough to make his breath hitched. Lifted his head, confused and uncertain, he searched his answer through those Sharingan, but there was nothing to be found - until Izuna met his eyes and smirked at him.

 

"You are mine."

 

Whispered loud enough for him to hear, Izuna licked on his own fingers - things that still cover in Tobirama's saliva, which made the Senju made some strangled sound and the dust pink colour once again returned to his face. Honestly, you couldn't blame Tobirama, he wasn't the type to act that freely and so shamelessly, heck, he didn't even expect that from the damn Uchiha. Closed they used to be, but well, Tobirama wouldn't say he knows this side of the man. He wanted to prospect, that it was dirty, but the way Izuna tracked his own tongue against those saliva-coated fingers, the way those dark and piercing gaze looked at him, the words seem to die in his throat as he adjusted his sight away from him. Pleased to see such thing, Izuna chuckled lowly, still, this was far from the end, it was only their beginning, and there was no escape for the Senju. But who know? Perhaps after enough time, Tobirama would no longer able to go back, or maybe, things would end up different. The answer belonged to time? Once again, incorrect, the answer laid in their feelings, something they could figure out in the future. But for now...

 

Izuna leaned down, captured Tobirama's lips with a gentle yet dominate kiss, one that could leave him breathless and mind spinning. Tongue slid in and invaded his mouth, the Uchiha soon found Tobirama's tongue, forced it to move against his as he stroked and rubbed over it, there was nowhere Izuna didn't pass by and the way he kissed him, it just so forceful, to bend him under his rule and erase whatever was in Tobirama's mind. He didn't just wanted the man's body, but also his everything, not just for his pride but also for his own feeling, Izuna aware of what he was doing and indeed, he had no plan for the Senju to escape. Moans and mewls seem to escape from Tobirama, he wished to run away from it but in such state - he was powerless. The kiss was getting to him and before he knew it, he already responsed to it, loving every damn moment and body reacted to this kiss so well - something he didn't even know could possible just due to a kiss. Hands still tied behind his back and he was still knelt on the cold ground, yet, all was forgotten due to this, his tongue stuck out to meet Izuna's, Tobirama never realize his eyes already close and he was leaning way too close against him. Breathless - Izuna truly blow his mind just with a kiss and by the time it end, Tobirama already longed for more, too dizzy and high to even realize what he just wished. He never knew - this was a kiss to seal their vow - or rather, Izuna's vow, to claim Tobirama as his and never let him go even in death. Inside the dark cave, hidden from the rest of the world, the two that once brought fear upon nations, somehow, someway, returned from dead, and the last of their hope, was dead. How the table have turned, how the stars have fallen, and even in paradise, pain was everything left.

 

**[Tick tock... The game have begun.]**

 

The role have changed, but for how long? Captured and enslaved, but tame? That was a good question. . . Then again, soon, we should see our answers - the day the world burn down to ashes - the day everything truly come to light.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You may have some questions, so let's me make it clear.   
> Izuna is Edo at first but Madara somehow gets wind of this. When Tobs goes on mission, Madara breaks the barrier and gets inside to save Izuna. Lets just said Madara already has Rinnegan by then and brings him back alive, then Tobs dies and Izuna - with the knowledge of Edo Tensei - calls him back.   
> Indeed, they both have feeling for each others, just, twisted.


End file.
